Orian Calendar
In contrast to the calendar used by the Ealdremen System, the Orian Calendar is based around major events that effectively "reset" the year to 0, and events that take place after that major event are denoted relative to it, such as "twenty years after Dasedrak the Conqueror's reign began" or "two years after the Orian-Gralshadi War". During Ores' height of power, the nations under its control were expected to use the Orian Calendar. The Orian calendar has 532 days, approximately equal to two full Miouran orbits around the sun. The year is divided into two equal halves: Dlenfal ("Gods Close") and Dlenrald ("Gods Away"). It was thought that the gods roamed the world during the Dlenfal portions of the year, whereas they only spoke to mortals from a distance during the Dlenrald days. As such, various powers thought to come from the gods, such as those of the Callers, were weaker during Dlenfal and stronger during Dlenrald. When listing a date, one might use the full year's day or the half-year's, the former being more common among nobles and upper castes. For example, "the 500th day of the twentieth year" and "234th of Dlenrald in the fortieth year" would be the same date. Archaeologists have noted that the deliberately convoluted nature of the Orian Calendar helped further divide the various castes. Peasants, without access to various libraries and archives or historical education to keep track of these dates, would be less able to keep track of the flow of time. Ealdremen Calendar Conversions For those with precursor or colossus characters who want to identify an Orian birthdate for their character, one must take their character's exact age and convert it to Ealdremen days lived, such as a ten-year-old who just had their birthday having lived 3650 days. This is easiest to do if they assign the character an Ealdremen birthdate first and then identifying how many days have passed since the character's last birthday under the Ealdremen calendar. To find your character's age in the Orian calendar, take the character's days lived and divide it by 532 (the length of the Orian calendar). This is the character's age under the Orian calendar. In our ten-year-old example, they would be 6.8 years old according to the Orian calendar. However, because Orians wouldn't use fractions in telling their age, the ten-year-old would refer to themselves as six years old. The division remainder of your earlier age conversion will let us find the exact date the character was born under the Orian calendar system. Online calculators like WolframAlpha will show you the remainder when you do division. With our ten-year-old example, their remainder is 458. This is the number of days since the start of the Orian year that your character was born, and is thus their actual birthdate. Days that are 266 or fewer fall under Dlenfal; 267 to 532 are Dlenrald days. If you wish to display the character's birthdate under the half-year system, multiply your character's age by two and divide Dlenrald days (if applicable) by two, such as the ten-year-old's birthday under the half-year system being the 228th of Dlenrald in the twelfth year, as opposed to the 458th of the sixth year. Category:Calendars Category:Mioura